


My Friends Won't Love Me (Like You)

by hot_damn_louis



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas 2014 [9]
Category: Maleficent - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_damn_louis/pseuds/hot_damn_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea sent in by Kezia:<br/>"<b>Maleficent and Diaval doing cute things. Being together. Bonding. Something cute.</b>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friends Won't Love Me (Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> I saved this one for last because my darling Kezia sent the idea in, and I thought this would be a proper gift for her for Christmas. 
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://hot-damn-louis.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Title is from Friends by Ed Sheeran.

Maleficent stood tall as she looked out over the countryside, her hands clasped together in front of her as she thought. At the sound of another creature, she turned her head, pleased to see Diaval standing there behind her, his head bowed as he approached.

“Don’t just lurk, Diaval. Step forward, now will you,” Maleficent said, her voice strong as she waited for Diaval to step forward. He stepped next to her, his hands held behind his back as he bowed his head. Maleficent looked at him, studying his face and the way his shoulders slumped as if he bore the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Yes, Maleficent?” Diaval asked, a slight scowl permanently on his face.

“What is the beastie doing today? Have those nit wit fairies managed to kill her yet?” Maleficent asked, looking at Diaval with mock concern. He cracked a slight smile before returning to a very neutral expression.

“From what I saw, no. They’ve managed to keep her alive for the most part,” Diaval said, smiling as he settled next to Maleficent. “She seems to be quite independent for a six year old,” Diaval added, looking at Maleficent. “But of course you knew that already,” Diaval said, his voice lower and softer.

Maleficent smirked, glancing over at Diaval. When she looked, she saw admiration and something more fierce in his eyes, something more passionate. She looked away quickly, her eyes scanning the dark forest around her. “Well, of course,” she said. With a flick of her wrist, Diaval was a bird and flying again, circling before landing on the arm of her chair. She reached up to stroke his feathers, her delicate fingers running along the smooth raven black feathers causing Diaval to chirp with delight. Maleficent couldn’t help but smile a little more, but still contained within her parameters of a smile.

***

“She’s almost a young woman,” Diaval commented upon seeing Aurora come out of the house, her hair flowing down her shoulders in slight ringlets, her dress tight against her bodice.

“I know,” Maleficent said, her eyes following Aurora as Diaval’s eyes watched Maleficent. Maleficent pursed her lips, bringing her fingers up to her mouth. When Maleficent turned to look at Diaval again, he was staring at her, his eyes heavy lidded as he looked at her, something behind his eyes.

“Is there anything else you wanted me to do?” Diaval asked, glancing between Maleficent’s eyes and lips. Maleficent couldn’t help but feel a strong sense of caring for Diaval, something that had been developing over the years that they had been working together, side by side.

“Just stay here next to me,” she said, her eyes trailing back to the girl. Diaval watched Maleficent’s expressions change, depending on what the beastie was doing. while Maleficent claimed to hate her, Diaval could see the love in her eyes, the same love that Diaval had for Aurora. Diaval felt more like a father to her and couldn’t hate her.

Diaval also loved Maleficent. He didn’t know when it happened, but he loved her. He couldn’t tell if she loved him back, but he knew that he loved her with all of his being.

***

“I wonder what kind of things I can turn you into,” Maleficent wondered one morning, her eyes glinting with mischief. She smirked at Diaval as he approached her, his eyes locking with hers. Diaval pressed his lips together, not wanted to disobey his mistress.

“Please, Maleficent, I would rather not go through this today,” Diaval said, knowing that she was going to anyways. He couldn’t help but smile, though, knowing that she was teasing him. She held up her hands, raising one eyebrow. He just braced himself for what was going to happen next.

“Oh, Diaval,” Maleficent whispered, her voice carrying clearly across the way. She looked at him in such a loving way that he wasn’t expecting what happened next. She turned him into a turtle.

Diaval had the disorientating feeling of being a different animal for a moment, his head foggy before it cleared up. He could tell he was a turtle. Don’t ask why. He could just tell by the sensation of a shell on his back. Maleficent looked down at him lovingly, smiling.

“Turtle suits you,” she murmured. “Very dark. Like a brooding turtle, though,” Maleficent added. With a flick of her wrist he was a human again, swaying on his feet a bit as he blinked, looking at Maleficent.

“Please, mistress. No more,” Diaval muttered, breathing heavy. He looked at her a bit desperately, not wanting to change again. She raised her eyebrow in concern, glancing between his face and slightly shaking hands. “Especially not a turtle,” Diaval added, looking at her.

“Diaval, c’mon now,” Maleficent said, stepping forward to Diaval. She took his hands in hers and smiled, holding them gently. Diaval couldn’t help his racing heart as she stepped closer, her face coming close to his. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’ll be done for now,” Maleficent said, her face just inches from Diaval’s, probably as close as she had ever gotten.

“Thank you,” Diaval whispered, his eyes softening as he looked at Maleficent. She pulled away swiftly then, smirking.

***

Diaval hated seeing his mistress in pain, especially when they were in King Stefan’s castle, her in a ring of guards, them closing in on her. It was a sight that haunted his dreams, turning them into nightmares at every twist and turn. But now, though, he was happy. Standing next to his Maleficent as young Aurora approached, the entire forest that he had once known to be dark and dismal lighting up around him. Maleficent handed him her staff as the three fairies approached, a twinge of anger staining Diaval’s heart as they flew towards the three of them.

Diaval turned and smiled just as Maleficent called out that Aurora was the new queen, a grin on Maleficent’s face and a matching grin on Diaval’s. They stood together like proud parents, watching Aurora being welcomed by the kingdom. Diaval took his chance to slip his hand into Maleficent’s, their fingers sliding together as he held her hand. She squeezed his hand gently, a shy smile playing on her lips. Diaval couldn’t believe that his Maleficent, the one that he had been patiently waiting on for 16 years was finally showing him the attention that he had always wanted to show her.

“Let’s fly,” Maleficent said quietly, dropping his hand to soar into the side, Diaval changing and leaping into the air after her, his raven body copying every twist and turn of Maleficent’s body, flying together into the sky, the joyful kingdom below them, Aurora with her Phillip.

Diaval couldn’t quite believe that Maleficent would hold his hand after such horrible heartbreak that she went through with Stefan, but after the renewal of having Aurora here in the kingdom, Diaval had hope for what could be something good to come.   

 

 


End file.
